twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Bregiell Tamir
Bregiell had a charmed childhood and grew-up doing all the normal things elven maidens should do until her natural gift with water and exceptional healing was discovered. Idealistic, she wanted to make a difference and follow in the steps of her prestigious parents. Her father, an advisor and counselor to the king and her mother set steady for years as the royal family’s personal physician. Not only did Bregiell have a gift, but she had a good deal of pressure and family honor to uphold. Abilities Biokinesis Bregiell has a special power surpassing other elves in manipulating people’s biological structure. This includes things such as muscles, bones, flesh, bodily functions and the like. Power Source Bregiell must meditate daily to infuse the animal totem talisman she wears on a small necklace between her breasts of a green dragon to sustain the magic power and energy to sustain her healing abilities and her own recuperation, if injured. The more time she puts in meditating on the talisman, the stronger and more endurance she has to heal. Limitations If she slacks off in her meditation and only pays homage to her animal totem spirit once every week, her powers will be mild. She must be religious and practice her worship daily, or it will be reflected in her ability. There is a ritual involved in her meditation and worship that must be adhered to for her full power to be realized and it involves all four elements. What does this mean? Accelerated healing of herself and others as well as giving her a sense of imparting a natural sense of calm on most creatures and animals. It also allows her to speak and manipulate her totem animal, the dragon, like a puppet to do her bidding as well as other small animals of that bloodline and gene pool, such as snakes. This manipulation only works on young, novice dragons and those who have been caste out for flaws unbecoming to their consideration of a master race. It works on all snakes, as they would be considered inferior to their more majestic cousins, the dragon. Kinship to Nature She also has a natural command and identity with nature, as do all elves of the Germanic Kingdom, in borrowing the life force of plants and animals around her to renew her own energy or that of someone else’s as well as very basic mastery of the elements of nature. This too has its price and drains a part of her own life force if she pushes it to its brink. Only rest or a special potion, if available, can aid her recovery in a timely manner. If she is unprepared or robbed of her potion, the beauty must sleep to regain her strength. Talents & Skills Healing, potential skills for chemical warfare, potion-making, herb lore and its application along with archery. Bregiell has a special command over the element of water, such may hint at the power of her calming, bedside manner. She can manipulate water with a strength that does not seem to drain her in the least, even calling it forth from beneath the earth. Biological Profile Appearance Petite of build at 5'4", Bregiell is all that an elvish maiden would embody. Lithe of form and graceful, her movements are light and soundless. Her hair is dark brown unless it is high summer (strawberry blond) and her mahogany eyes are like decadent chocolate that invite one to lose themselves within their silken pools. Doeskin britches and form-hugging leather shirts are the norm when she is employed in the King's Army. However, for festivals and court, she often dons exquisite gowns of floral, earthen hues. Bregiell personifies an elegant, regal air with a hint of the woodlands she so loves when donning her festival garb in vibrant billowing skirts and scooped necklines, with bare feet and wild hair adorned with flora - an untamed wood nymph dancing upon the meadow's edge to tempt the unsuspecting into a lost aria. Personal Belongings A wealth of clothes and baubles - the best of everything any high-ranking elf in the Germanic Kingdom could desire. Material possessions galore that come with a heavy, heavy price. Signature Weapon A willow bow and copper tipped arrowheads, tainted with her own special concoction that poisons her victims instantly. This also serves her well with knives. Personality Bregiell means “fierce warrior” and though her demeanor can be such, it is the gentle heart of a healer that holds sway of this dedicated daughter of the Germanic Kingdom. Her face is typically devoid of emotion, expressions guarded and unreadable. Her sense of humor is dry, though if one were to query her patients, they would say she is charismatic and possesses a natural bedside manner that they both appreciate and heed. Her attitude is fierce and intense in much of what she does, rarely is she disinterested, though she may appear so on first impression. Whether at war or peace, she is full invested in all that she does whether it is enjoying the king's vintage wine at a festival, a dance with a comrade or dealing death upon the swift wings of a poison-tipped copper arrowhead singing from her bow when assigned sniper duty for an ambush. Since seeing an increase in active duty in the King's Army, Brêgiell struggles with the balance between kill, or be killed. The mantra of her craft is that all life is sacred. This conflicts greatly with her orders to cut down the enemy. That demon is sometimes hard-pressed to be reconciled with her conscience because there is a small part of her that revels in the power over life and death. Part of her justification against the angel of her soul has been a quick death rained down upon her victims with her lethal, poisoned copper arrows. Overall and most importantly, Bregiell is intelligence, patient and skilled in calming the troubled waters others sail, but holds none of that skill for herself. She is graceful like a predatorial cat on the prowl when employed as an archer with graceful, delicate hands when administering to the injured with a plethora of patients while mastering a firm command of sensitivity. At best, Bregiell is a walking contradiction prone to adapting to her environment. History Bregiell had a charmed childhood and grew-up doing all the normal things elven maidens should do until her natural gift with water and exceptional healing was discovered. Idealistic, she wanted to make a difference and follow in the steps of her prestigious parents. Her father, an advisor and counselor to the king and her mother set steady for years as the royal family’s personal physician. Not only did Bregiell have a gift, but she had a good deal of pressure and family honor to uphold. Though her parents held prestigious positions and have all the wealth and perks that are afforded it, Bregiell experienced earning what she would be rewarded when she came into adulthood later in life. Many evenings were spent independently reading while daytime lessons were given in hands-on experience and a solid foundation of rational and logical thought prevailing over extreme circumstances and distractions. An early training in meditation, as it turned out. Her sensitivity battered, she soon soured and created a formidable mask that could manipulate rumors at court to deflect any attack upon her own sensibilities, of which, there had yet been none to speak of unless you counted the gossip and backbiting that came with the territory. What friends she had were false and the sentiment of superficial assets bored her intellectual mind. Tiring of the simplistic minds of the Germanic Nobility, Bregiell grew into a woman and shrugged off the shroud of teenage turmoil to find her true merit and mettle on the battlefield of the King’s Army. Further encouragement was given from the lustful looks of her only brother, who seemed to be dead set on a course of action that would keep their family’s elven bloodline purist. Relieved and set upon her career path, Bregiell blossomed into a fierce fighter and efficient healer full of dry humor and the bedside manner that began to earn her a good reputation on the battlefield and appeared to be the most amicable maiden in a long line of shrews. She enjoyed a great many romps in the glade until she met Xelin Tamir upon her return to the Kingdom proper. Their families had been sworn enemies. Bregiell’s was a family line of inherited privilege and closely tied to the king, and Xelin’s family was thought of as a band of motley radicals who were half-mad even on a sober day. Bregiell is all a noblewoman of the Germanic Kingdom should be, save one small matter, which is that very scandalous affair she had with that younger son of one of the Army's most high-ranking Generals. Later when left to stave off the continued advances of her own brother, it was Xelin’s brother she was forced to accept as husband, if only to keep kin from her bed and the sheets warm after her lover departed for New York City upon the same “radical” thoughts as his father. This marriage, however, served a higher purpose and that was to create a rocky alliance between two of the most hatefully feuding families in all the Germanic Kingdom. It was a hate that was further fueled by the bastard child born of Bregiell and Xelin, who was further still betrothed to another match agreed upon by the families. Spirited away for most of the term of their pregnancy, Bregiell refused to abort the baby, her woman’s heart already breaking from the scandal and from the wrath of her lover she knew well would come of giving up the child at the insistence of her parents. It further served as boon to Bregiell’s husband, who harbored a terrible secret and who would always have blood on his hands. Indeed, this alliance served much more than just a mere marriage made to bring peace. Bregiell was an easy target for Xelin’s older brother, who found many women unworthy of her friendship early on, she had little to none to speak of and therefore made herself easily accessible to seclude from unwanted influence. It also allowed Leaglin’s jealous and cruel torture of Xelin’s prized mistress to take on a darkness that none could ever dream an elf possessed. Time Line 9 April 2014*“Winter’s Tale” Bregiell steals away for a vicious and regrettable visit with Xelin before his quest to lands unknown. 4 July 2014 *“Lover’s Remorse, A Prince’s Regret” Xelin returns to the Germanic Kingdom and finds things have drastically changed in the short time he was away. 19 July 2014 * Here Comes The Dawn Bregiell gets into an argument with Doctor DeClan Asher Quinn, and resolves issues with her lover, Xelin Tamir the same night. (Continued to Nightcap) 25 July 2014 My What Great Plans You Have Bregiell accompanies Xelin to the site of the future Germanic Colony of the Elves. 25 October 2014 Counting Down Bregiell responds to a mysterious missive from the head of Clan Tamir for a meeting at New York City’s Harbor on the pier. 10 November 2014 Swan Song Just like it sounds... Trivia Relationships Npc_male.png|Xelin Tamir Allies Danu_wiki_bio.jpg|Fiona Danu Enemies None at the moment... Category:Characters Category:Otherworld